


When He's Away... (Accidentally Ruin Everything)

by bittybae (piscespride)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, not a sad fic do not worry my friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:53:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piscespride/pseuds/bittybae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But he can’t bring himself to lie to Boyd about this, since he loves it so much. So there Stiles sits, book hanging in one hand between his knees and staring at the floor. Boyd will be home soon, and he’ll be tired and cranky and hate Stiles forever. He can feel his eyes burning, and it’s so stupid, but he really likes Boyd and it sucks that he won’t have it anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Prompt: What do you mean you dropped my signed copy of Harry Potter in the bathtub AU, Stoyd pleaseeee — Anonymous</p>
            </blockquote>





	When He's Away... (Accidentally Ruin Everything)

Stiles is freaking out. He is completely and utterly  _freaking the fuck out_. You see, his boyfriend Boyd (yes, the Vernon Boyd, famous model who’s in every magazine ever, it feels like), well, they’re pretty new to this whole “relationship” thing. They’ve dated before, yes, but every relationship they’ve had was far shorter. He and Boyd have only been dating for six months, and in those six months, Stiles has learned a lot of things, but there is one that is most important. Boyd is a book nerd.

Give him a book to read and he will, any book. He’ll read it if he hates it, if it makes him sad, or gives him second hand embarrassment, he will read it. He especially likes fantasy.

Specifically, Harry Potter.

Boyd loves Harry Potter so much, he got the boxed series signed, and then every book in it signed. He has every and any book related to or about Harry Potter and the universe it’s in, and he has Harry Potter merchandise. Do you know how adorable it is, to see Boyd decked out in Hogwarts sweatpants and a Hufflepuff hoodie? No, you don’t.

But yes, Boyd loves Harry Potter. Stiles does as well, but not on the same level as his boyfriend. So, when he gets home after a long day at work, sore and sleepy, he decides to run a bath, put in some soaps and relax with a good book. He turns the knob as hot as it can go, runs to their room and snatches the first book off the shelf, not noticing that he grabbed it from Boyd’s side of the shelf, not his own. After stripping and stopping the water, he slides in and sighs at the heat, opening the book to the first page.

…

 _splash_!

Stiles woke with a jerk, water splashing around him. He looked around to find what woke him, spotting the book floating (thankfully) right side up. He moaned in despair and snatched it up, gently shaking it out. He quickly drained the tub and stepped out, wrapping a towel around himself and carefully running up to the sink, book in hand, as he starts the hair dryer. He runs it carefully over every page, making sure to place some toilet paper between the pages to help. He burns his fingers a few times, but the book is worth it. After all, he thinks as he starts drying the first page in the book, it is signed by J.K. herself.

Wait.

Signed?

Stiles lets the blow dryer fall to the counter, flipping to the inside cover and paling with horror. This was  _Boyd’s_  book, not his own. He  _ruined_  his signed book. Stiles feels faint, and he’s pretty sure he might just do that. He grips the bathroom counter and tries not to hurl, reminding himself that Boyd isn’t coming home for another week, and that it’s plenty of time to get another signed copy. Stiles nods to himself and tries not to think about how that is next to impossible. He leaves the room, after spending an insane amount of time blow drying every single page, and picks up his phone to make the call.

 

* * *

 

 

A week later, Stiles accepts the fact that Boyd is going to leave him. He knows Boyd, he knows how much he loves those books. He didn’t even let Erica, his  _childhood best friend_ touch those books when she came down to visit Boyd (that was also the first time Stiles had met Erica, and that was the first time she’s heard anything about Stiles). So the fact that he didn’t even let her touch it, surely meant that Boyd is going to dump him. He’ll dump him and then make fun of his things and call him a loser and never speak to him again, Stiles is sure of it.

But he can’t bring himself to lie to Boyd about this, since he loves it so much. So there Stiles sits, book hanging in one hand between his knees and staring at the floor. Boyd will be home soon, and he’ll be tired and cranky and hate Stiles forever. He can feel his eyes burning, and it’s so stupid, but he really likes Boyd and it sucks that he won’t have it anymore.

Stiles is just about to leave the  book on the table and ditch the place for a few days when he hears the door unlock, and the sound of heavy footsteps come in. Stiles breathes in deep and stands, staring straight at the doorway with the book clenched in his hand. His heart aches to see Boyd’s face appear into the space, lighting up at the sight of Stiles. He’s dropping his bags and crossing the room when he notices the look on his face, and he stops a few feet away. Boyd’s face asks Stiles a question, and he is less than happy to answer.

“Last week I dropped your signed copy of Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone into the tub and I didn’t mean to Boyd, I swear, I’m so sorry that it happened. I was coming home from work, and I was just so tired, so I drew a bath and I realized I wanted something to read, y’know? So I went into our room and grabbed it off the shelf, but, I never realized it was your shelf, I must have thought it was mine, well, I did think it was mine, why else would I grab it? If I’d known it was yours I would have put it back and grabbed mine, but I wasn’t paying attention, and the water was still running, so I grabbed the book and ran and soaked in the tub, and I started reading, but I must have been more tired than I thought because I fell asleep, and I dropped the book and that’s what woke me up.” He inhales air greedily, chest tight. He hadn’t paused to breathe during his explanation, hoping to get it out before Boyd inevitably breaks up with him.

“Wait, go back. What do you mean, you dropped my signed copy of Harry Potter in the bathtub?” Boyd questions, tone light. His eyebrows are furrowed, and his mouth frowning. Stiles lifted the book and presents it to Boyd, eyes cast down to the floor. It’s quiet for a few moments, but then he hears laughter. When he looks up, he sees Boyd snorting at the inside cover, hand over his mouth. Stiles doesn’t get why, and is about to ask when Boyd speaks up.

“Stiles, I had the signed box set with me so I could read it during breaks. You helped me pack it. This is the signed copy you gave me for our first anniversary, the one where you wrote ‘Vernon Stilinski’ and wouldn’t let me cross it out.” Stiles is at a loss for words as Boyd shows him, and he’s right. He can see the little drawing he put at the bottom, stick-figures of them.

Stiles says nothing, just covers his face in embarrassment and flops down on the couch. He stays there while Boyd unpacks, and puts the book away, and sits next to him. He doesn’t say anything either, not verbally, but Stiles knows what the small smile pressed against his head means, and hopes he conveys something similar when he curls into Boyd’s arms.


End file.
